Chaos Storm
by SorceriesOfOld
Summary: Gumball and Darwin went to their school as usual, Elmore Junior High. What they didn't expect were the violent storm coming in their way. Trapped in school, Blood will be shed, not all will survive. Rated T for Blood and Gore.
1. Chapter 1

This is my VERY first story of the amazing world of gumball. Hope you guys like it! And I hope I can update as soon as possible. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 : Prologue  
It was morning on Elmore city. The sun was in the sky, shining the town. The gentle breeze made it's way through the town, filling the hotness of the air. Everyone was doing their daily activity. Some were still asleep. Some just woke up. Some arrived at their destination. Some took their own vehicle. Some took busses. Some of those people who took the bus were the students of Elmore Junior High School.

"Alright. Everyone off," Rocky said as he looked back and stopped the school bus.

Everyone then stepped off the bus, thanking Rocky for driving them, and entered the school. Everyone except Gumball and Darwin. They got off the bus and just stood in front of the school.

Both them just stared there in silence. That is, before a voice broke the silence.

"Umm... What are you guys doing?" Gumball's ears perked up and looked behind her, only to see Carrie and the school bus leaving the area.

"Oh. Hi Carrie," Gumball smiled and waved at her, "Well, me and Darwin had this feeling that told us not to go to school today. As if like something bad is going to happen."

"At first, we thought of skipping school. But we couldn't just skip school, so we decided to go," Darwin added.

"Besides, our mom would be mad if we skip school," Gumball said as he remembered the last time they tried to skip school.

"Wait. You both had the same feeling?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Darwin said.

"Is it weird?" Followed by Gumball.

"I don't know. I never felt that," Carrie blankly answered.

Then the three of them stood in silence after that. That is, before Carrie broke the silence again.

"Well if you guys want to waste time staring at the school, I'll be on my way to class," She said and floated to the door. Few seconds later, Gumball and Darwin followed her to the door, not wanting to waste anymore of their time.

The clock in the class was ticking slowly, as if the battery in it almost died. Students were waiting for the bell to ring, to have so they could go home. While waiting, they stayed quiet, doing their assignment. And of course, Miss Simian asked them to be quiet while they're at it. Well, most of them didn't feel like doing it. Tobias was playing with his pen. Sussie was breathing to her mouth lÍke always. Masami stared blankly at the paper while her mind was thinking about what will she do after school. Penny was looking at Gumball and so was Gumball. Carrie was looking at Darwin, but he didn't seem to notice while he was scratching his head, confused about the assignment.

After a good few minutes chat with Penny, Gumball finally turn his attention to Darwin, "Dude, this is taking forever!" he whispered.

"I know! These questions are very hard! It makes my head hurt," Darwin whispered back.

"Not the assignment. The bell!"

"Oh, right. That too," Darwin said as he turned his head towards the clock to see what time was it.

The bell finally rang as Darwin looked at it. Students could finally get up from their table and go home. But before they could get off from their desk, there was an announcement from the speaker above the door.

"Check. Check. Is this thing on?" The voice from the speaker.

"Stupid. Of course it's on," Masami said.

"Shush! People are trying to listen here!" Gumball yelled, only to get shushed by everyone in the class.

"Well if it is on, then listen. The weather news said that there will be a great storm tearing down Elmore city. Sadly, it occurs now and students must stay at school to prevent bad things that might happen." The speaker said as the area outside began to darken. Papers and other trash began to fly across the field which was outside of their classroom.

All of students groaned. Even Miss Simian groaned.

"What!? Why now!?" One of the student shouted.

"You'll probably saying 'What!? Why now!?' Or something like that. You're not the only one who wants to go home either. I have a life outside school too you know!" It said.

The students suddenly became quiet.

"Your parents have been contacted about this situation. And have been told that they can come pick you up."

The students regained their happiness. Gumball and Darwin made a high-five. Other students did the same thing with their best friend.

"Finally! A good news!" Darwin's voice.

The speaker spoke again, "After the storm's over."

All of the students glared at Darwin who just made a guilty smile.

"Wait a minute. What about the school bus?" Gumball said as it was their last hope to get out of school.

"The bus is out of gas," the speaker said.

"Uhh. This sucks," Tobias said.

"I know, right?" Banana Joe added.

Students began to grumble under their breath. Some got angry about the situation. Others just kept it quiet.

"Guys, it's just a storm. It probably won't last long," Darwin said to cheer up the class.

"The news did not say when it will be over. So we are stuck here until it's over," the speaker spoke again.

Again, everyone gave a death glare to Darwin whose bad luck was making the situation worse.

Flash of light which made most of the students jumped suddenly came from the window, followed by a drizzle.

"See? The rain is not that bad. It's only a drizzle," Darwin said as he looked at the window.

And then the view outside the class suddenly became darker and the rain began to shower more.

"Really, Darwin?" Gumball looked at him.

So, how was it? Good? Hope you enjoyed! The chapter the next one will be up soon (I hope). Stay tuned! Favorite, review. Til next time guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Beginning

The sun was no more, the sky was dark grey from the color of the dark clouds mixing with the sun's yellow color. Million drops of water falling as the sky grew darker, followed by some thunders. People began to stay indoors, hiding from the rain in their shelter like a prey trying to hide from its predator.

"Why can't we go home?" Gumball asked.

Gumball and Darwin were in the Principal's office to ask some questions about going home. They sat on the two chairs in front of the headmaster's table as they waited for the furry headmaster to answer.

Principal Brown took off his glass, let out a breath, making a small dew on one of the glass plate, and rubbed it with one of his furry hands. "Because," he sighed before saying, "Your parents can't come pick you up due to the storm we're having."

Darwin could hear the sound of rain from where he sat, it was only raining and a bit windy, followed by a thunder every few minutes. He looked at the window which was on right next to the headmaster, but only to see a pile of garbage blocking the view.

"Uhh, why is there a bunch of trash on the other side window?" He pointed at the trash covered window.

"Probably the wind blew it," Principal Brown stared at the window for a moment, then turned towards them.

Gumball asked another question, "And why is the bus ran out of gas?"

"Well, the fuel tank was leaking when Rocky was parking it in the parking lot. Luckily, it didn't explode or anything worse," Brown explained, making both Gumball and Darwin eyes widened, but turned back to normal after a few seconds.

"Rocky took the bus to the nearest repairing shop. He should probably back by now. But as you can see, the storm made him can't go anywhere," Brown explained as more trash covered the window, completely blocking the outside view.

Gumball thought for a moment, and so was Darwin. And then spoke, "So we're basically stuck here without anyone reaching us?"

"Umm..." The furry headmaster scratch the back of his head, thinking what should he say to them. "When you put it that way, yes," he finally spoke.

Suddenly, the sound of thunder was heard from a distance.

Their classmates were waiting outside of the principal room. Waiting to hear what the Wattersons could do to get them out of the school. They'd prefer to hear good news on how getting out of this school though. While they were waiting for the information, the storm was getting worse and worse. Outside was dark as night. The rain fell like there was a bucket filled with water and was pouring down from the sky. Doors that lead to outside was locked in order to prevent the drops of water from coming in. The sound of wind piercing through the small space on the doors was loud that it could be hear from distance. They were still lucky to have the electricity running. Though, the lights flicker every thunder.

After ten minutes of waiting, which felt like an hour, they could hear Gumball and Darwin thanked the Principal for the time and finally came out from the office. Only to tell them bad news.

Closing the door, Darwin was surprised to see his classmates standing in front of the door, blankly staring at him.

"What are you guys doing?" Gumball's voice broke the silence, standing behind Darwin.

"Were you listening the whole time?" Darwin asked at them as he raised an eyebrow.

"We tried to listen, but the loud rain and thunder made us only heard blubbering instead of words," Idaho said.

"Right," Gumball said as he looked at Darwin, then changed to them.

"So, can we go home?" Tobias asked, followed by the others as they said the same thing.

Gumball inhaled. Seeing this they all came to silence. "We're stuck in here until it's over," Gumball said it in split second, but was understood by everyone.

Another thunder was heard, but it was louder. Silence filled the hallway, the sound of rain filled the background.

"So what are we going to do know?" Idaho asked, all of them looked at the Wattersons.

"Well, I guess we could do whatever we want since it's after school," Darwin answered as Gumball nodded at them.

They all seemed to agree and one by one left the scenery. Leaving Gumball, Darwin, and Carrie alone in front of the office.

"Guess everybody went doing their own things," Carrie said.

Gumball and Darwin nodded.

Before anyone could say anything, the lights suddenly flickered over and over. Three of them looked up to see the lights, still flickering. The entire hallway was dark for a second, but then was bright by the light. After a few minutes of flickering, it finally stopped.

The trio stared at the lights for a moment, making sure it didn't flicker again.

"For a moment there I thought-" Darwin was cut off as the lights went off.

Gumball just put one of his hands on his face while Carrie shook her head.

"It's not my fault my luck is so bad right now!" Darwin yelled, crossing his arms.

Principal Brown got out from his office not long after Darwin yelled. He was confused on the sudden darkness because of the black out. He saw the three of them when he pointed his flashlight at them, making Gumball and Darwin shield their eyes.

"What happened?" The furry principal asked.

"The lights went out after Darwin was going to say something," Carrie explained as Darwin gave a glare to her.

"I see. Well then someone has to go to the basement to check if there something wrong," Brown said.

The students looked at principal who was looking back at them.

"Aren't you going to check what's going on down there?" Darwin spoke.

"I'm not going down there! It's dark! Plus, the storm probably made it a bit wet down there as there was some leaks that were never fixed. I would've told Rocky to go down there, but since he's not here..." his voice faded as he looked at them, hoping for them to go down instead of him.

The three of them finally sighed. "Fine. We'll go and check. It's not there's anything we can do in this darkness," Gumball said as they made their way to the basement.

The door was slowly opened by Carrie, revealing a pitch black staircase. With cobwebs and dust from floor to walls. Cracks were on the walls, as if no one has come down here in centuries. The stormy weather just made it more creepy.

"Umm, I don't know guys. Maybe we shouldn't go down there. Let's just go back," Darwin suggest as he could feel his body shook in fear.

"It'll be fine," Gumball said.

The three of them brought a flashlight and three walkie-talkies. They were lucky that he founded the equipment they need. The principal told them that the basement was big. It was built like that to store generators, extra paints, extra kitchen tools, mostly extra or old stuff. The main power circuit was also in there, deep in the basement.

At the bottom of the stairs, Gumball could see something rippled and the temperature became colder than the last few minutes. A fog came out from his mouth as his body began to shiver a bit. He wrapped his arms around him.

"Is that water?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah. How did it get in here?" Carrie answered and questioned.

"I don't know, guys," a fog escaped from Gumball's mouth.

"It's so cold, I could barely keep myself from shivering, " Gumball said as he sighed and rubbing his hands furiously to stabilize the heat in his body.

Darwin then realize the cold, "Yeah. It's colder down here."

Carrie would've felt the coldness if she had a body.

"Let's just get to that circuit power or whatever they're called," Carrie said.

"Sorry, Carrie. But at this rate, I'm afraid we have to go back or we'll freeze here, " The blue cat said.

"Find some warm clothes and then we get back here," Darwin added.

Because she couldn't feel the cold at all, Carrie wanted to keep pushing on, didn't want to stay in this darkness. But, she also didn't want her friends to get hurt or even... die because of the cold. Not having a body gave her an advantage at this situation. A few seconds passed, Carrie nodded in agreement.

The ghost followed them as they went back upstairs. What Gumball and Darwin need was in their locker. They put an extra scarf and jacket inside it, in case of emergency, like the condition now.

Gumball realized something was off after they reached the top.

"Is it just me or it's getting darker?" He said as he flicked his flashlight and walked to find his locker.

The dark hallway reminded him about the game "Silent Hill" or so it was called that. His mother warned him about that game might scare him, but he didn't listen. He played it at midnight to make it even more scarier. He played it. For only a minute. He couldn't go much further after he reached the main menu. He let Darwin to play it. He was very surprised that Darwin could actually play it without getting scared. At all. Which made Gumball stared in disbelief. He thought that Darwin is more terrified of Halloween than the game he was playing.

"Gumball! Hello!" Darwin yelled to Gumball's ear as Darwin slapped his cheek.

Gumball felt the sudden pain, letting out an "ouch". As Gumball rubbed the slapped cheek, he looked at Darwin, wearing an orange scarf with white stripes at the edge of it and a hat which looked like a santa claus's hat. The only difference is it had black stripes.

"Oh. We've arrived. Sorry about that. I was thinking about something not important," he said as they looked awkwardly at him. He looked behind Darwin to see his locker. "There's my locker."

Luckily, he remembered his code so he didn't have to use his paperclip technique. It opened, revealing a bunch of books, a guitar, lots of papers which were poems for Penny which made him blushed furiously, pictures of Penny which made him blushed furiously again, a black jacket and a pair of black gloves sticking out of his books. It all looked like a shipwreck.

He quickly pulled them out and closed the locker before anything falls.

"Man. It's getting colder here," he said, putting on his jacket and his gloves.

"Dude, you gotta tidy up your locker. It looks like it's going blow up," Darwin said, Carrie just nodded at this.

"Now is not the time, dude," Gumball said as he finished wearing his gear.

"That reminds me, should bring more people to the basement? To cover more areas?" Darwin gave an idea.

"Yeah, sure. Why not," Gumball agreed and Carrie nodded.

"But where are they?"

"Probably in the cafeteria."

When they arrived at the cafeteria, the room was lit by a pale orange-yellow light. Some of the tables have lit candles on them. The light illuminated the cafeteria, barely leaving any dark spots. They saw Banana Joe, Tobias, Bobert, Idaho, Teri, Carmen, Alan, and Penny sitting in one table. They saw Principle Brown and Miss Simian behind the counter, trying their best to make food for the students and for themselves. Obviously, both them are not good cooks.

"Hey, guys. I'm just gonna make it quick. Who wants to help us go to the flooded basement and power the main generator or whatever so we can have the electricity back on?" Gumball questioned to them after reaching the table.

"No. Basements are always dirty and filled with cobwebs and dusts!" Teri said as she nearly fainted by just imagining the germs in there. All of them rolled their eyes.

"Sorry guys, I'd love to help, but I can't go when it's flooded," Bobert said in his usual robotic voice.

"Me too. I'm allergic to rain water," Carmen said as she remembered the last time she got showered by the rain.

"I don't want to get drown down there," Idaho said.

"I'll go," Penny volunteered, getting out from the table.

"Me too," Tobias volunteered.

"Me three," Banana Joe added.

"Me four," Alan said.

"Well then it's settled! Let's go!" They all nodded and all of them went to the basement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Very sorry for the waiting. School and homework, me struggling with ideas**** as the kept popping into my head, and most of all, I was busy playing computer games. But I managed to get this chapter done a while ago, but it wasn't edited so it took me another time to edit this. And was done last night. So here you go, Chapter 3.**

**Also, I reached 400+ views, is that a lot of views in here or the opposite?**

Chapter 3 : The Plan

Gumball was the first who stepped on the cold water which shocked his foot. "Ow, man! The water's cold!" He yelled, pulling his feet out and sat at the dusty stairs, not minding the dust would be glued to his bottoms.

"Dude, I can't feel my feet!" He said, rubbing them. Darwin just shook his head at the over reacting cat, and walked pass him.

"You're over reacting, Gumball. I'm sure the water's not that col-" Darwin quickly jumped away from the water when his foot touched the surface of it, and fell down to the stairs like Gumball, making his bottoms dirty.

"Do you believe me now?" Gumball narrowed both of his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Hey! You guys going to get this done or what?" Tobias yelled from behind as they had lined up after they entered the stairway. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he pushed away everybody, cutting to the front. After he was close enough to the water, he carelessly put his foot on it.

The cold quickly crept on his foot to his body, making Tobias bit his lower lip. He then continued to stepped deeper to the water which make the surface reached his knees. He bit his lip harder than before, almost making it bleed. His body began to shook uncontrollably, making the surface rippled more than before.

"Uhh, Tobias?" Gumball asked from behind as they all saw the shiver, "You okay?"

It took a few seconds for Tobias to control his body. He was still shivering, but not like before. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the cold made my body shivered a bit," he turned towards them who still hadn't touched the water.

"Come on. Let's not waste anymore time," he said as he began to walk.

The others, except Carrrie and Alan, slowly stepped on the water, but was quickly pulled due to the very low temperature of the water. Seeing this, Tobias stopped walking.

"You will get used to the cold," he said, " Though we can't stay in the water forever, or else we'll catch the flu," he paused for a moment, looking at them, "And now is not the best time to catch the flu or something worse than that," He then continued walking.

After a few minutes of waiting for the others, they were finally on the water. The water had reached Banana Joe's lower body when they entered. Every few steps they made, was getting heavier than before.

"Guys, we gotta move fast. Because," the banana paused, "The water's getting higher," he looked at his lower body as the surface was a bit higher than when they entered before.

"Right," they all said as they moved deeper into the basement.

"Where is this water coming from anyway!?" Tobias said angrily, splashing the water with his hands.

"Dude! Don't splash it! You're making yourself even colder!" Darwin yelled as he used his hands to cover his face from the splashes.

"I don't know. But soon we will find out," Alan answered his question, floating above the water.

"Easy for you to say! I can't feel my legs from this coldness! " Tobias shouted.

"You're lucky you have long legs, my legs are so short that it already touched my bottom when I first stepped into this!" Banana Joe shouted.

"Guys, calm dow-" Penny was cut off when Gumball yelled, "Stop!"

There was silence on them, only the sound of water rippling was heard. Everyone gazed at each other and shrugged in confusion about the sudden yell. After ten seconds of silence, Carrie broke the silence.

"Why are we stopping?"

Gumball's ears twitched after he heard Carrie's voice, but stood in silence for another second before he replied, "I heard something which I'm pretty sure it sounded like a stream."

"A what?" Banana Joe narrowed one of his brows, didn't catch his last word.

"A stream of water," Gumball explained.

"That's good news! We can follow its sound and stop whatever's making the stream!" Tobias said happily as he had enough with the water.

"Wait!" Darwin stopped them, as he thought that the stream wasn't their main goal. The power was. And they didn't even know if they came close to it as there were barely any signs of it.

"We have to find the power first!" Darwin suggested, "It would be easier to know where it is if the power's on!"

"Well, I had enough with this ice cold water," Gumball said as he crossed his arms as Tobias nodded, agreed with Gumball's statement.

"But he's right. Someone HAS to go to the main power circuit, " Penny stated, "We should split up," she gave an idea, making Gumball widened his eyes, not liking the idea.

"Are you sure? At situation like this, something bad might happen if we split up," Gumball pointed out, only to get a punch on his shoulder by Darwin for being negative.

"We'll be fine," Tobias said positively, slightly comforting everyone's feelings.

"Alright, fine. We split up into two groups," Gumballl agreed at the idea as he looked at the others.

"Who wants to stop the water?" Tobias said aloud, his voice echoed in the silence.

"I'll go," Gumball said to him, "You'll need me. I'm carrying a walkie talkie so we could communicate with the other group," he said as he turned to Darwin and winked at him.

"So that means I'll go to the power as I hold the other talkie thingy," Darwin smiled.

"I'll go with Tobias," Banana Joe said as he walked next to Tobias.

"I'll go with Gumball," Penny said as Gumball smiled at her for joining him.

"Well then, I guess it's the three of us that are going to the main power circuit," Alan said as he looked at Darwin and Carrie who nodded.

"We'll communicate through the walkie talkie," Darwin said as Gumball, Penny, Tobias, and Banana Joe went to find the source of the sound.

Meanwhile, at the cafeteria, Leslie just came in through the double door, gasping with eyes widened as if he saw something that frightened him. He was in the bathroom after Gumball went to the basement. He went to the bathroom alone as the others didn't want to go. He didn't like being alone, especially in the darkness. The hallway was creepy like in the horror movies. And the sound of faint thunder echoing the hallway made it sounded like an explosion from a bomb heard from a distance.

He shook his head, trying to forget the creepy scenery. As the door closed with a loud click after he walked inside, the bad feeling was no more as he knew he wasn't alone anymore. He saw the remaining people at the table which should be more of them if remembered correctly. But he didn't seem to care, they probably went to the library or something. One of his friends seemed to notice his presence at the door, it was Teri. The paper bear waved at him and the flower waved back in reply.

As he walked to his friends, suddenly the window in the cafeteria, was broken, shattered into a million pieces. Shocked, Leslie couldn't move a muscle, so was his friends at the table. He looked at a big black metal object that flew through the window, crashed down on the floor. The black object was sliding on the floor, making loud metal skittering sound that made some of them covered their ears. It finally stopped a few inches away from him, revealing a black sedan in front of Leslie.

His face was pale, still at the same place, not moving at all. He fell down to the floor a few seconds after that. His face-planted to the floor, luckily it didn't touch the broken glasses around the floor.

Brown had his mouth hanging, few drops rain water got into his mouth as he quickly closed it. "Take him to the nurse!" The principal yelled as Bobert picked him up from the table with his long robotic hands, as he didn't want any rain water got into his main system which was his head. After Bobert was pulled Leslie, the four of them went to find the nurse room.

The furry principal scanned the wrecked cafeteria. The car was badly damaged, many scratches and bumps on every side, the interior parts was covered with leaves, pieces of wood, some branches. The sits lost most of its skin and foam.

The black sedan flew across the town before it reached here.

Brown noticed that the wind got heavier and was tearing the cafeteria apart. Leaves, cones, store signs, mail box, everything instantly flew in. Hopefully not another car or bigger than that flew in.

"We can't stay here," he thought, going to the school medical room with Simian as a giant wooden board came from the outside, skittered its way in across the room.

_

"Uhhh!" Darwin griped, still walking in the water as it got a bit higher than before, "How big is this place!?"

"Calm down, Darwin. Think positive and focus, " Alan said, trying to calm him.

"Easy for you to say! You float! I have to walk in this stupid water!" He stated, pointing at him with an angry face.

Alan sighed in defeat, Carrie just shook her head as she too was floating. Darwin realized what he had said, "I'm sorry about that, Alan, Carrie. The coldness is getting to me," he apologized, hoping that they would forgive him.

"I know, I know," Alan said, smiling a bit, "Not having legs can't make us feel what you felt. So it's normal if you're angry about it."

"But I'd rather prefer you to keep your emotions under control," Carrie added as she whipped her hair.

"Let's just keep moving," he said as he began to light in front of him with his flashlight. And saw see a doorway.

"Door ahead," he called to them. "About time," he mumbled under his breath.

They walked inside and saw a stairway which lead to upper floor. Darwin pointed the flashlight towards the top of the stairs and saw no sign of water, the water didn't came from here.

"Well, the water didn't come from here. Hope the electricity does," Darwin said as they walked up the stairs.

They arrived at the top of the stairs, Darwin took off his shoes and wring the water out. Carrie and Alan didn't know how he could squeeze a shoe, but they decided to not to over think it.

After a few minutes of watching Darwin wringing his shoes, they saw a rusty metal door up ahead. It had a red lightning symbol on it, decorated with rust from aging. It was the symbol of electricity.

"Guys! This is it!" Darwin shouted happily as he pointed and ran towards the door, Alan and Carrie followed him.

He twisted the door knob and pushed the door. It didn't move, not even a bit. His happy face disappeared from his face.

He twisted the knob again, but this time he pulled it, and got the same result. His blank face slowly turned into a frown.

He tried again, and again, and again, each attempt he pulled and pushed harder. After the sixth try, he kneeled down at the door as he gave up.

Darwin banged the door with his hands and sighed, "Locked. Perfect. Just... perfect."

_

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, the favs, and the Follows. Hope you like the story so far, and I do hope I could update every week. If there's a spelling error, grammar error, or any other errors, please mention on the review (if you like) or PM me. That is all, stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**Love you bye**


End file.
